Love Hina (manga) Volume 10
Love Hina volume 10 is the tenth of fourteen manga volumes that make up the Love Hina manga series. Containing nine chapters, this volume covers Keitaro and Naru’s growing relationship and Keitaro’s future with the Tokyo University entrance exams. Originally serialized in Weekly Shōnen Magazine, these chapters were collected and published in 14 tankōbon volumes by Kodansha. The series was later released again in a partially colored format known as the "Iro Hina version" ("Color Hina version") at an increased price. The series was licensed for an English language release in North America and the United Kingdom by Tokyopop, which released the 14 volumes between May 7, 2002 and September 16, 2003. The series was also licensed for an English language release in Singapore by Chuang Yi and for regional language releases in France and Québec by Pika Édition, in Spain by Glénat, in Singapore by Chuang Yi, in Brazil by Editora JBC, in Mexico by Grupo Editorial Vid, in Poland by Waneko, in Greece by Compupress, in Germany in German, and in Sweden and Norway by Egmont Manga & Anime. __TOC__ Chapters *HINATA 079. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss! *HINATA 080. A Sudden Summarizing Smooch! *HINATA 081. A Kiss Between the Sea and Sky *HINATA 082. Memories a Blur?! *HINATA 083. For Whom the Wedding Bell Tolls *HINATA 084. The Season of Maidens in Love *HINATA 085. And When She Changed Her Attire *HINATA 086. I Miss You (A Week Later) *HINATA 087. Zen and the Art of Coming Out Gallery File: LoveHina10.jpg|Cover art Trivia *In HINATA 79. Kiss, Kiss, Kiss! Naru ties her hair back in the same style as Usagi Tsukino (Serena Tsukino in the English adaption) from . *In HINATA 80. A Sudden Summarizing Smooch!, while trapped in a hurricane on their way to Mutsumi's Hometown, Keitaro, in a fit of panic after seeing a whale's tail erupt from the water behind the boat, calls the boat's captain "Ahab" (from ) and the whale "Monstro" (from ). *When Naru attacks him while playing a game of watermelon "bashing" in HINATA 80. A Sudden Summarizing Smooch!, Keitaro exclaims that this was not . *After discovering a piece of Pararakelsian Earthenwear in HINATA 81. A Kiss Between the Sea and Sky, Keitaro exclaims that it might be his ticket onto . *While watching Naru struggle with Keitaro while being tangled in a rope in midair in HINATA 81. A Kiss Between the Sea and Sky, one of the Otohime boys exclaim that it is just like . *Keitaro attempts to entice Kaolla with HINATA 84. The Season of Maidens in Love to make her feel better. *In HINATA 84. The Season of Maidens in Love, when Kaolla's Air Balloon launches from the complex's lake, Sarah declares that it is like a scene from *The costume Kaolla wears in HINATA 86. I Miss You (A Week Later) is the bear from A.I. Love You. *The costume Mustumi wears in HINATA 86. I Miss You (A Week Later) is (Lei-Lei) from . *In the Tokyopop translation of chapter HINATA 86. I Miss You (A Week Later), Motoko Aoyama's personality is markably different; with her open interest in erotic subjects when other characters mention them. *Mitsune Konno is first shown smoking in HINATA 87. Zen and the Art of Coming Out. Category:Volumes